


221 Colors and Flavors 2013 Holiday Edition

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Series: 221 Colors and Flavors [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Presents, Colors, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Purple Shirt of Sex, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets in the 221 words format.  Some are fluffy, some are sexy, all can stand alone.  They do not follow any pattern.  The only theme is Johnlock and a color or flavor prompt.  Tags and rating subject to change until complete.  Prompts come from tumblr users.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plum

The first time he’d seen Sherlock in the deep plum colored shirt, John’s mouth had watered.  It was tight, almost too tight, the buttons straining as the fabric pulled across Sherlock’s chest.  The color was deep, luxurious, a perfect accent to Sherlock’s pale skin and eyes.  A decadently wrapped present.  One John had wished he could unwrap.

Now, standing in front of him, offering him the opportunity, was Sherlock Holmes.  There had been no present under the tree for John, just a piece of paper that said, “Turn around” and there stood Sherlock his arms open in obvious invitation.  John licked his lips.  

“Well?” Sherlock asked, huskily.

“Give me a moment, I’m admiring the gift wrap,” John replied, his own voice seductive.  He smiled as Sherlock shivered, and gave himself a full minute to enjoy the sight.

Then John walked over and slipped his hands beneath Sherlock’s jacket, running his hands lightly across the taut fabric of the shirt before sliding the jacket off and setting it aside.  He pressed his lips firmly against Sherlock’s mouth.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed,” John began, “I don’t like to rip into my presents,” another kiss and a he slipped a button through its hole, revealing the beginning expanse of Sherlock’s skin, “I enjoy taking my time.”  Sherlock whimpered as John slowly unwrapped his present.


	2. Deep Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Deep Purple and is meant to immediately follow yesterday's 221 Plum ficlet.

John undid each button as he kissed Sherlock.  It was a slow process and John, being a patient man, knew exactly what he was doing. He teased Sherlock’s skin with light touches while he revealed more of it with each loose button.  He nipped, licked, and sucked, as he kissed Sherlock, taking his time.  When he untucked Sherlock’s shirt and freed the last two buttons, he stepped back.  Sherlock gasped at the sudden space between them.  His eyes shot open.

“As I said, I’m admiring the gift wrap,” said John.  Sherlock stood there, his pale torso beautifully framed in the deep purple fabric.  “Undo the cuffs for me,” John said simply.  He watched the muscles move beneath the fabric as Sherlock unbuttoned the cuffs, and the shirt hung loose and perfect over the lithe frame.

John removed his jumper and undershirt, his chest bare in the low light of the flat.  Sherlock inhaled sharply at the sight  John then stepped back into Sherlock’s face, framing it with his hands, and lowered Sherlock’s lips to his.  John deepened the kiss as he allowed his hands to glide down and under the silky fabric, sliding it off of Sherlock’s arms, and it made a decadent pool of fabric on the floor.

“Now,” he murmured into Sherlock’s mouth, “I’m going to enjoy my present.”


	3. Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read the prompt right. Tonight's prompt is the flavor "Come" because someone wanted it and wanted to see my rating change. It immediately follows the previous two chapters of Plum and Deep Purple. This most likely ends the sequential 221's although there is a prompt that would go well with the after glow of sex.

John gave Sherlock a few deep kisses, his hands wandering slowly down Sherlock’s torso, enjoying the shivers and goosebumps they evoked.  Sherlock gasped as John palmed his still clad erection, stroking up and down in alternating light, quick, or firm, slow strokes.  John was well aware that Sherlock wore either silk boxers or nothing at all under his trousers.  Sherlock moaned, his breath hot on John’s neck.  John felt a wetness against his thumb, as the precome leaked through.  No boxers.  John smiled.

A quick kiss, and John began to mouth his way down Sherlock’s torso, undoing the belt and trousers as he did so.  John slid the trousers off, reached around and cupped Sherlock’s arse with one hand, pulling him in.  He grasped the base of Sherlock’s cock with his free hand.

“Watch me. Don’t break eye contact,” John said before he slowly sucked down the full length of Sherlock’s cock.  Sherlock gasped and fought not to close his eyes, but kept them locked with John’s.

John was slow and deliberate.  A long suck, a slow lick, or a stroke of his hand as it followed his mouth’s path, his other hand holding Sherlock in place.  Sherlock’s orgasm built faster than either of them expected and John felt Sherlock go tense as he came, hot and fast on John’s tongue.


	4. Snow Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***this begins the non sequential 221s. It does not tie into the previous three***
> 
> Prompt of Snow Glow. It's what happens at night when the moon hits the snow. The night is dark but because of the snow everything glows.

Contrary to popular belief, Sherlock could appreciate beauty.  Things in the natural world tended to capture his fancy more than the mundane man made creations.  The stars in the sky as tiny pinpoints of light.  The moon, in its stark brightness, shedding a cool light as opposed the the warm sun beams that would kiss their skin.

That’s why he sighed when he stood at the edge of the old oak forest, looking at the new fallen snow, glowing in the light of the half moon.  It’s iridescence could be mistaken for magical.  Allowing himself a moment of whimsy, Sherlock could imagine Jack Frost working his way across the snow, painting pictures in ice.  Sherlock didn’t want to be the one to mar the beauty of nature by tramping through the snow, but there was no other choice.  Their car had broken down.

There was a crunching of boots on snow as John came up behind him, and voiced Sherlock’s thoughts out loud.  “Shame to ruin something so pristine, but we’re both freezing.”  He blew on his hands.

Sherlock exhaled as he looked up, and through the plume of breath he saw small green leaves.  “I have an idea to warm us up before we make the trek,” he grinned before he pulled John in for a kiss under the mistletoe.


	5. Tiffany Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's prompt is Tiffany Blue. I share John's opinions here.

It was a formal event.  One of those horrible dress up in suit and tie things.  John hated them.  So did Sherlock.  But Greg was being honored and they both respected him enough to at least make an appearance and offer their congratulations.  That and Mrs. Hudson had threatened no more scones if they didn’t go. They were one of the few foods John could get Sherlock to eat without an argument.

Sherlock put on his best black shirt and dinner jacket, but refused to wear a tie.  “There is only so much I am willing to do for Lestrade,” he muttered.

John picked out his favorite dark grey suit to wear.  He didn’t have the of jewel toned shirts Sherlock did, so instead he picked out a bright tie for the occasion.  Sherlock gave his choice a perfunctory glance.  “You realize people will talk.”

“Let them talk.  I like this tie and so do you.  That’s what matters,” John scoffed.  Tiffany blue wasn’t considered a manly color, but he could care less. Colors didn’t have genders and he’d damn well put anyone in their place who tried to say otherwise.

Sherlock excused himself and came back wearing the pale blush tie John liked so much.

“Shall we?” He offered John his arm.

“By all means,” John smiled and took it.


	6. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's prompt is Crimson.

John stared at the jumper in his hands.  It was horrible even by his standards.  It was oversized (to bulky to be comfortably big), made of some unknown, irritatingly itchy fabric, and was a hideous shade of chartreuse.  It was decorated with fuchsia reindeer, orange snowflakes, and something that was supposed to resemble fringe but looked more like clumps of faux fur.  John couldn’t believe that someone in Sherlock’s family had such horrible taste.  It had been a gift from Sherlock’s great-aunt Lucinda, the one aunt Sherlock actually liked.  And he was expected to wear the jumper to Christmas dinner tonight!  John sighed forlornly and laid the jumper on the bed, before heading to shower.

When he came back to the bedroom, the horrible jumper was gone!  In it’s place was a lovely deep crimson jumper.  John picked it up, reveling in its softness.  There were no horrible reindeer, no faux fringe; just a simple, crisp, white snowflake border around the neck.  He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and Sherlock murmured in his ear, “Great-Aunt Lucinda is getting a bit senile in her old age.  She won’t know the difference.”  

Great-Aunt Lucinda crinkled her nose when she saw John, “Not the one I gave you, but this one suits you much better.  I’m not _that_ forgetful.”


End file.
